Tight working positions on plumbing installations are among the greatest complications for a plumber This is especially true with the installation of a sink. The sink faucet is generally installed on a ledge behind the sink. Because the sink protrudes downwardly covering and protecting the rear ledge the plumber has difficult installation procedure and service procedure on the sink--and especially on the faucets located on the rear ledge or at the rear of the sink. If this installation of a sink can be simplified, the great advantages thus obtained are clear.
Since a waterline runs to the sink, it is also feasible to attach a number of other appliances requiring water therearound to the water supply for the sink. Typical of such appliances are an icemaker and a sprayer. The confining area of the sink complicates these installations also.